Stitches
by Rivqah
Summary: Life isn't easy. Anyone could tell you that. Everyone needs someone to pick them up sometimes, to sew them back together again. But those stitches leave a mark on the heart.
1. Beach Days

**AN: **In this fanfiction, it will start when Bella is young to give background knowledge to future situations, as things that happen in her past will affect her future, and will occasionally skip several years in between various events before the main storyline settles when she is eighteen.

Disclaimer: No, I am not Stephenie Meyer. No, I do not own Twilight. Yes, I wish is I could claim both of those statements. Sadly, I own nothing and am no one.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: 22, Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Beach Days.<p>

"Bells! Time to go!" Dad yelled.

"Coming!" I called back and laced my sneakers. Grabbing my backpack, I ran down the stairs and tripped into my dad's arms, "Oops."

"Careful honey." He chuckled, "You've got my balance." Holding the door open for me, I smiled and walked to the cruiser. Dad was the Chief of Police in Forks. Climbing in and flicking on the radio, I listened to Deputy Mark call in a traffic accident. _Caucasian male, eighteen years old, motorcycle rider. _Dad slumped into the car and started the engine, "We better be quick, Mark might need backup."

I pulled out my new book and settled in for the fifteen minute journey. Talking with dad was occasional, especially when he was listening to the police radio. But it suited us both as neither of us spoke a lot. Quiet company was better than rambled words.

The thick line of trees between Forks and La Push cast the light of a late evening than the true morning due to the dark shadows. Glimpses of early sun only breaking the cover of leaves in rare, thin bursts. But the first houses of the small reservation soon appeared between the ever present greenery and I tucked my book away.

In minutes the familiar red, barn-like house came into view and dad pulled up in the muddy drive. Hopping out, Sarah greeted us at the door with a big smile and open arms. I launched myself into them before Billy came over and I kissed his cheek in greeting. The Blacks were practically family and I was here most days. When dad had to work Sarah and Billy would babysit me if school was out. It meant long summers on First Beach, making mud pies with Jacob.

"Breakfast is ready if you want to wake Jake." Sarah smiled and I ran off to the little bedroom. I burst in and shook the boy sleeping in the single bed.

"No…" He mumbled and batted at my hands.

"Wake up Jake!" I yelled and tugged the blanket off him.

"Bella?" Jake squinted at me.

"Who else?" I laughed and left, "Breakfast!"

"Coming, coming." Smiling at Rachel and Rebecca already gathered around the tiny dinner table, I sat down and watched Jake shuffle in.

"I'm off Bells, see you tonight." Dad placed a kiss on my head, "Behave." And with that he left.

As the door closed behind him, Sarah flipped two pancakes on my plate and I smiled my thanks before digging in. Despite eating a bowl of cereal at home, Sarah always insisted I eat breakfast with them as well. I cut off some pancake and scowled as Jake forked it into his mouth. His nose scrunched when he realised I hadn't drowned it in syrup like he does with his and I stuck my tongue out.

"I've got a meeting with the gallery today, so Billy will be watching you today." Sarah informed us as we continued breakfast with clattered cutlery and chattering voices, "But that does not mean you can get candy all day." We kids snickered together and Billy fended innocence. But everyone knew Billy was notorious for giving in to our begs for ice cream and chocolate.

"The odd bit of sugar is good for them." Billy chuckled. Sarah tried to contain her smile as she glared at her husband, "Alright, it's cauliflower and lima beans for lunch then." Four faces frowned and Billy winked.

"Right." Sarah smiled and poured coffee into a thermos, "I'll be back later." She kissed each of her children and I goodbye before Billy followed her out.

Rachel and Rebecca began giggling and gossiping about school. Though only a year older than myself, we weren't close friends despite our families relations. They stuck together and were quite shy around others. Jake, on the other hand, would talk to anyone and was my best friend.

"You eating that?" Jake asked and I noticed his breakfast plate was scrapped clean of pancakes and syrup. I looked down at my half eaten pancakes and rolled my eyes. His stomach had no end. Nodding at him, he switched our plates and gobbled the remainders of my second breakfast with a greedy grin.

"Alright kids, finish your breakfast, we're going to the beach." Billy announced walking back in and gathering the empty dishes. The twins ran off to get a couple of bags packed with books and other entertaining items while Jake went to get dressed, "How's it going Bella?"

"Okay." I nodded, "I started a new book yesterday."

"What's this one called?" He asked wiping his sudsy hands.

"A book." Jake butted in cheekily, with his head poked around his bedroom door, and I sent him a pointed look until he went to finish dressing.

"A book you say? How very interesting." Billy laughed, "Come on, beach time!" Excitedly, we ran out of the house and waited as Billy locked up. We all walked down to the beach in happy babble; thankfully the day was fine enough to consider walking.

The beach was busy with other sun worshipping friends and families and we picked our way through the throngs of tourists crowding the shingles. Billy muttered about them in irritation, until Rachel and Rebecca pointed out that the tourists kept the reservation's economy up, and he soon shut up then. Jake talked animatedly as I stumbled along beside him.

Finally we reached the less crowded side of the beach where the residents normally perched. Jake's friends, Quil and Embry, ran up and pulled Jake off to play in the water, I declined the invitation to freeze in the sea. I watched the boys splash around and play fight before my eyes caught the sky. A dark grey cloud was drifting our way and I sighed sadly.

Clearly we were going to get rained off soon. But the sky moved slowly like an omen warning us of tragedy. I rolled my eyes at myself. I wasn't superstitious, no matter how much Billy told tales of magic and fantasy creatures. Pulling out my book, I dismissed the ludicrous notion.


	2. Crashing Down

**AN: **Thank you to Echo53 and Guest for reviewing, every review really goes inspire me to continue writing and uploading, so thank you so very much!

Read and review!

Song suggestion: Big girls don't cry, Fergie.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Crashing Down.<p>

I was right.

The rain poured down as we hurried back to the house. Rachel and Rebecca were squealing and promising that they would move to somewhere sunny when they were old enough. Jake, always being the complete opposite to his sisters, ran around getting soaked. Rolling my eyes, I kept pace with Billy, whose diabetes caused his limbs to be weak. Dad said Billy would eventually have to use a wheelchair. It was sad considering he was such an active person.

We reached the red house and the girls ran inside, having already got the keys from Billy. I stopped as Billy paused to rest by a tree. He smiled and waved off my concerned face. Jake joined us and we stood waiting for Billy to continue.

"Dad!" Rebecca yelled from the doorway, "Dad! It's the police!" Billy drew in a deep breath and went to get the phone. Jake and I shared a worried look before running to catch up.

"Hello?" Billy said as we skidded to a stop inside the warm house, "Speaking…pardon…yes…yes…of course…I'll be right there…bye." He placed the phone back in the receiver and leaned his head on the wall.

"Dad?" Jake stepped forward. Billy seemed to wake up then and pushed off the wall. His hand was back on the phone and dialling.

"Hi Sue, it's Billy…Not too well actually Sue, I need you to come and watch the kids…I'll tell you when you get here…thanks, bye." The phone was slammed into the receiver and Billy turned to us, "Right kids, I need you to be good for Sue, I have to go…to the hospital." He gulped and tears seemed to gather in his eyes.

"Dad?" Jake tried again but Billy waved him off.

"Go get showers before you catch your deaths." His gruff reply shocked us. Billy was always so kind and now…it shook us to the core. Something very seriously bad was happening. The girls scurried off to the bathroom and Jake moved away.

I went to the sofa with Jacob and we sat together, I took Jake's hand in comfort. He looked at me with sad eyes and I hugged him. Billy took his diabetes kit from the first aid box and went to his bedroom. Something was very, very wrong. My hand stroked Jake's hair and we both jumped when the phone went off again. Before either of us could twitch, Billy was back and at the phone.

"Bel-" Jake tried to speak to me but I shushed him quietly, wanting to know what was going on.

"Black residence…hi Mark…yeah, I've got Bella…sh-" Billy glanced at us before coughing once, "Yes, of course…we'll be there soon…right, bye." Billy rubbed an exhausted hand down his face and turned to me, "Bella, can you get your things together please, you're coming too."

"Okay." I grabbed my backpack and listened as a car drew up outside.

Billy answered it and Harry, Sue, Leah, and Seth walked in. Leah immediately went to the bedrooms, looking for the twins, while Seth joined us on the couch. Harry and Sue spoke to Billy in low, anxious voices. Sue hugged Billy before he motioned for me to join him at the door. I obeyed quickly and we went to get in the truck.

"Bella, I need you to be a big girl now." He stated as we got in the rusty Chevy, "For your dad."

"Dad?" I repeated, scared.

"There's been a car accident." A familiar occurrence. Tourists not knowing the roads and being careless and fast through blind corners. _But why did it involve my dad?_ "Sarah's been…hurt and your dad too."

"Dad's hurt?" Tears gather in my eyes, "And Sarah?"

"Yes, we're going to them now." Nodding in acknowledgement, I turned to the window. Horrible images filled my mind of dad hurt. Broken bones. Brain damage. Coma. I didn't know what I'd do without him.

I barely remembered mom. Dad said she liked to travel. I interpreted it as flighty and irresponsible. Occasionally a postcard would arrive, but one hadn't come in a couple of years now. Dad had raised me with the help of his close friends; the Black family, the Clearwaters, and the Atearas. If he couldn't care for me, I wondered what would happen. Mom couldn't, a child needed stability. _Would I be put into fostering?_ The thought frightened me. _How could I be taken away from Forks and La Push, they were my home!_

"Is dad going to be okay?" Turning to Billy, I noticed his stained hands gripping the steering wheel and tense posture.

"Don't worry Bella; everything's going to be fine." He reached over to pat my hand in reassurance.

"What about Sarah?" To this he swallowed hard and appeared to be consumed in driving. The speeding needle began to rise above the limit and I glanced at Billy worriedly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He repeated and I knew he was lying. Something was very bad. I wasn't religious but I found myself praying to any Deity listening to please help Sarah and dad. I couldn't live without my dad and Sarah meant so much to the La Push community. Everyone loved her. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like for Billy and his kids if she died. The thought alone made me sick to my stomach.

Finally, we drew up in the hospital car lot and Billy killed the engine. I watched him gather himself together and look at me. Trying to smile at him, he patted my hand again. In that moment, we shared our worries in the small gesture. Understood the stress of the situation and the toll on each other.

"Billy-" I reached out as his eyes appeared teary.

"It's going to be fine Bella, but I need you to do as you're told, alright?" He told me as he popped open the cab door, "Big girl now."

"Yes Billy." I nodded and he took my hand as we hurried to the hospital entrance.


	3. Heart Beats

**AN:** I want to say a massive thank you to Echo58 and Wolf Born Woman! I love that you continue to review, it means a lot to me, so thank you very much.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Even my dad does sometimes, Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Heart Beats.<p>

Deputy Mark met us at the emergency room entrance with a solemn expression. It was an expression that bred unease. My heart ceased in my chest and I stumbled to keep up with Billy, despite his slow speed. Billy took a deep breath before approaching him. I mimicked Billy nervously, as if by copying I could exude calm the way he did. If Deputy Mark was here, something was terribly wrong. Thoughts crowded my head, sending it deliriously whirling. _Where was my dad? What had happened? Why were we at the hospital? Is dad okay? What about Sarah? What's going on? _Panic feeding on my fear as I hyperventilated.

"Deputy Mark." Billy greeted him gruffly. The strained emotion in Billy's voice frightened me. If he was shaken by these events who knew what we would be facing now. The idea made me sick to my stomach.

"Mr Black, Bella, I'm glad you came so quickly." He replied expressionlessly. I recognised it as a defensive barrier that cops adopted when delivering bad news, "Bella, can you go with Steve, he'll take you to your dad. Billy, I need to talk to you separately."

"Okay." Billy patted my head and glanced at the Deputy walking towards us from the waiting room, "See you later kid." I believed he meant his smile to be reassuring but I found it weak and worrisome.

Deputy Steve held his hand out to me and I took it hesitantly. When adults treated me like a small child, I knew something was definitely wrong. Dad normally treated me like this when mom's postcards arrived. It did nothing to calm my already stretched nerves.

I was led through the restless waiting room of to-be-patients to the treatment area, which was filled with beeping and bustling and voices. A claustrophobic blur of noise and light as we made our way through. My eyes stayed firmly on the floor as we passed injured patient after injured patient. The scent of the blood sending my head woozy. I never could handle blood; it was a weakness I seemed to inherit from my hare-brained mother, unable to handle the trying times.

Steve opened a private room door and I saw dad lay on the bed, wrapped in wires and bandages. It stole my breath to see him so weak. His chest fluttered labouredly, and the heart monitor beeped unevenly.

I knew his job was dangerous but this was horrendous. It was naïve of me to think I'd never have to deal with this prospect but I'd hoped I would be able to bypass the treacherous nature of his job. For goodness sake, he was a small town cop. The most he dealt with was speeding tickets and the occasional truant. His injuries made me want to heave, as if that would make me feel better about the situation. My dad, nearly dying on a hospital bed, I couldn't bear the thought.

"Daddy!" I screamed and lunged onto the bed. My arms wrapped around him and tears stained my cheeks. He huffed as I landed on him and I squeezed tight, just as he would when I fell. Kissing my bruises better and offering me a hug for being brave.

"Bells." Dad coughed, the oxygen mask making it hard to understand him, "Not so tight baby."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I stammered and moved back, swinging my legs over the edge, but not bring myself to actually get off. His broken state made me feel helpless and fidgety. All I wanted to do was help.

"It's alright sweetheart." His hand fluttered as if to reach me and I grasped it in both of mine when it was clear he didn't have the energy to lift it, "Are you okay? That's what matters to me."

"I'm fine." I shook my head, dismissing his concern for me, "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry Bella." His eyes began to water and in response mine did too. It was too hard to watch him in so much pain, "Sarah was in a car accident."

"Sarah?" I hiccupped my tears back. I had to be grown up now, just as I had promised. Dad needed me to be strong while he wasn't. No dwelling on the negative, I must think forward, I must be positive. But all I can see is the Black kids and how this will devastate them.

"Yes, I went out to the site. There was gasoline everywhere…" Gasoline was flammable, my memory recalled, a little spark could create an explosion. My eyes closed against the bright, flicking images exploding in my mind. My hand came up to cover my mouth and I sobbed into it. Dad watched helplessly in pain.

"Bu-b-but you-you're alrigh-right?" I choked, my eyes surveying my dad's covered body. The burns would be excruciating and scarring. I wondered briefly if he'd still look like my dad when the bandages came off. But of course he would, he was my dad. The steady presence in my life that had always been there for me. It was time to return the favour, given the chance.

"I'll be f-" Came is muffled reply before he coughed. Blood spattered the mask enclosing his mouth and nose. My stomach turned as Steve pulled me off the bed and pressed the red button by dad's bed with urgent pokes.

"Daddy!" I cried. He was groaning and choking, writhing on the bed. A scream erupted from my throat and hot tears ran down my cheeks like rivers, "Daddy!" I couldn't understand, he was fine just a second ago.

"Come on Bella." Deputy Steve pulled me from the room as doctors and nurses swarmed in. My last glimpse of dad was of him convulsing while vomiting blood, with tears blurring my vision. The door was slammed between us and a part of me went mad. The smell of his blood filled my nose and I gagged, feeling wretched.

"Daddy!" I wailed as a black mist invaded my vision and I collapsed into Deputy Steve's arms. Dad's last moments imprinted on my mind's eye.


	4. Drowning

**AN: **Thank you to Megan39 and Wolf Born Woman for your reviews, they keep me posting!

Read and review!

Song suggestion: Safe and sound, Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Drowning.<p>

I woke up in a hospital bed of my own, a nurse and Deputy Steve watching over me. The nausea was gone along with the smell of bodily fluids but the disinfectant still stung my nose, which I scrunched distastefully. Hospitals were my nightmare. Despite my many trips here, I could never shake the sick feeling that clouded my gut now. Turning to Deputy Steve, I noted his serious and concerned expression. His eyes were pinched as if to stop tears and my lip began to tremble, already at an awful conclusion on its own. A crushing conclusion that choked the air out of my lungs and caused my heart to stop.

"Bel-"

"No." I whimpered, "No, no, no, no, daddy, no." Gut wrenching tears flooded my eyes as I wailed, clutching my heart. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't, not my dad, please, not my dad, please don't let my dad be dead, "No…"

"Bella." Steve hurriedly pulled me into his arms, "I'm so sorry, it's going to be okay, everything's going to be fine, I promise, ssshhh…" He held me as I sobbed into his chest and the nurse disappeared to give us some privacy.

I couldn't believe he'd died. My dad. Gone forever. The prospect was impossible to ponder. He'd always taken care of me, been there through everything. How could he be dead? No more pizza nights watching sports. No more hugs when I fell. No more late night check ins, because I always stayed up late reading sneakily. Life without him was incomprehensible. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't.

The thoughts turned my stomach and I turned away from Deputy Steve to vomit onto the white tiled floors. Bile burned my nose as he called for a nurse frantically before coming back to me. I wept as Steve pulled me back upright and held a bedpan in front of me. It reminded me of the rare times I was too sick to go to school and dad would sit by me all day, staying off work for once, and hold me until I felt better. The reminder was like a punch in the gut and I heaved into the bedpan again as rivers leaked down my face.

After wiping my face, I turned to cry into Steve's shoulder. His large hands rubbed my back gently and I wished futilely that it was my dad. But then I wouldn't be crying and this situation wouldn't be occurring. With all my might, I wished that I could go back to this morning and stop dad and Sarah from leaving.

That thought brought me up short. What about Sarah? What happened to her? Had she survived despite dad's implications? As the realisation of this mystery filled my grieving mind, Billy entered. My eyes immediately met his and I knew he'd been crying too. His face was flushed and watery but he still exuded the calm aura he wore like a cape.

"Bil-"

"I know honey." He nodded and came over. Deputy Steve moved away to allow Billy to take his place, flicking on his walkie talkie. As Steve walked away, Billy engulfed me with a hug and I sobbed into his chest and I felt tears splashing on my hair.

"Wh-hat ab-ab-about S-S-Sarah?" I asked tentatively and his head shook sadly, "I'm s-sorry." Trying to comfort him, I squeezed my arms around him. Billy sniffed quietly and hushed me. Both of us fighting to regain composure to be there for the other, which was slightly ridiculous considering our states.

We stayed there for a long while, cloaked in our grief, until Billy pulled away. I watched him, as I sniffled back my own tears, straightening his shirt and fixing his face into, what I was sure he wanted to be a reassuring expression but looked more of a grimace. He held his hand out to me and I took it, scrubbing my eyes dry with the back of my hand. The hospital milled around us as we made our way to the exit where Deputy Mark and Steve stood talking quietly. Both glanced up at us as we approached and Mark stood forward to meet us.

"Mr Black, Bella." He greeted us, pausing our departure. Billy seemed agitated, probably wanting to get home to his family after losing his wife. God only knew the grief he was staving back to function so reasonably and being stopped was stretching his evidently frayed nerves, "Deputy Steve and I were just discussing Bella's arrangem-"

"Bella will be coming home with me." Billy interrupted sternly. The fiercely protective glare Billy gave the officers was almost frightening yet it comforted me. I may not have my dad watching over me now but I was damn sure Billy and the Black family were going to now that he was gone. Who else would?

"Certainly sir." Deputy Mark hastily agreed, "If that is what Bella wants." I nodded when he glanced at me. I had nowhere else to go now. The Blacks were my only family now, "We'll be by tomorrow afternoon to discuss the arrangements."

"Thank you boys." With that, Billy led me out to the parking lot. The ride back to the reservation was silent and seemed to stretch a long time. The truck created the only noise of loud rumbling but the quiet in the cab wasn't uncomfortable. We both were consumed by our thoughts, and I frequently swiped away the tears still brimming in my eyes.

The rain was cascading down the windows, as if the world wept with us for our loss. I couldn't imagine how life was going to go on without dad and Sarah. Sarah had always been like a mother to me, and dad…dad was dad. Losing him was like the rain. Everyone was going to feel the loss of the Chief of Police no doubt. But wishing for a miracle, for him to be alive again, was like waiting for sun in this sodden town.


	5. Dark Clouds

**AN: **I know my updating isn't regular, but I appreciate those readers continuing with this story, so thank you so much.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Shirtsleeves, Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Dark Clouds.<p>

The truck's groaning cut off suddenly and I glanced around, realising we were back at the house. Billy rubbed his strained face and took several deep breaths. I watched in concern as he climbed out of the truck looking thoroughly exhausted. He looked back at me and pulled me out through the driver's side, hugging me to him.

"You look tired Bella; I think its bedtime, don't you?" I knew he wanted to spare me the harrowing scene that would unfold. And I was glad, I didn't think I could handle being around others right now. A room of overwhelming grief was a mere first to being alone to cry and thinking over the terrible future ahead of us all.

"Yes, thank you." My answer was meek and spluttering around my tears but Billy understood. He kissed my forehead and led me to the door. It felt so strange to be here. The last time I arrived here it was with my dad. I whimpered at the memory and Billy put his arm around my shoulders and looked down. His eyes seemed to read mine and understand exactly what I was thinking. Giving my shoulders another squeeze he placed is hand on the door knob, taking a deep breath and collecting himself.

As soon as the door opened, Rebecca and Rachel flew at Billy. They could probably sense the grief on him. Moving aside, I slipped passed the people who began to converge around Billy. It was now my turn to allow them to grieve. I was a disturbance, intruding in on a moment of immense destruction on their lives. Creeping around the room to the small hallway to the bedrooms, I listened to their distressed calls.

"Daddy?" "Daddy?" "What's wrong?" "Daddy?" They chorused and I glimpsed Sue trying to keep them back so Billy had chance to sit down. The strain on his face and tension in his rigid posture spoke volumes. He was struggling to keep his own pain hidden so he could be brave for his children. I had never seen something as hard in my life as he barely covered his inner expression in his ever present aura of calm authority.

I opened the first door I found and closed myself into Jacob's room. It looked like Sue had made Jake make his bed and clean up the toys he normally had strewn everywhere. The normalcy was a stark contrast to what the day had become. My heart seized and I had to grip the bed to stop myself from falling under the crippling emotions. Knowing he wouldn't mind if I stayed here, I clambered onto his bed and snuggled under the covers. Trying to find comfort in the small heat the blanket created the illusion of.

But I couldn't block out the sounds coming from the other room. Billy's deep tone was quiet but I could hear everything of what he had to say, the terrible news he had to break. More tears gathered in my eyes and I buried my face in Jacob's pillow. They never stopped dripping, I felt like a broken faucet, my face forever wet.

"Some people leave us earlier than others, it may not seem fair but we must be strong. Like the Great Spirit Warriors. Mom would want you to be strong as she loved you all so much. But today mom was in a car accident and passed away. Gone to live with our ancestors in the Final Lands, where we shall all meet again." His voice cracked several times and I was sure he was crying as he tried to deliver the most heart breaking of news to his three children and wife's best friend. My heart would have broken for him had it not already shatter into millions of tiny pieces blown away in the wind.

The wails and cries coming from the front room could have destroyed a frozen ice berg heart with the grief they displayed. It was soul destroying to think of what they were going through. I could only imagine the pain the others were going through. Losing a parent seemed to be an all-consuming situation and I couldn't see the light yet, the pain only worsened in a downward spiral. It seemed like the sun no longer shone in the sky, brightening the dreary world. Like a downward spiral to the depths of hell.

I tried to smother my cries in Jacob's pillow as I heard quiet, reassuring voices from the other room and hiccupping sobs. They needed time to mourn for their own family before they could comfort me. It would be selfish of me to wish for company when Billy had been with me before his kids for hours in the hospital. I couldn't help but want someone's arms to hold me in my sorrow and tell me everything was going to be fine even though it probably wasn't. But I refused to look for their company when they were in pain too. Never would I put my own grief above anyone else's, how sickeningly selfish that would be.

Though, in the end, I didn't need to worry about being alone. Rightly forgotten in their own grief for their mother, wife, and best friend. The door cracked open and I heard footsteps coming to the bed. They were too light for an adult's and I looked up puzzled. I should have known. Jacob climbed onto the bed and pulled me into his arms. Even in his young age, he was still my best friend. Unselfishly taking care of me before himself.

Jacob was like the tiny but steady ray of sunlight that broke through the dense cloud cover during a storm. Like my own personal sun. Always there to show me through everything. I thought about pushing him off and comforting him as I had grieved more than he already but instead I found myself selfishly wailing into his chest as he cried too. We grieved together, comforted by each other's presence.


	6. Trading

**AN: **Big, big, big thanks to RoseMarieCraves and Wolf Born Woman for your reviews! Feedback is always welcome, especially positive, it's very much appreciated.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Both of us, B.O.B. ft. Taylor Swift. (Please feel free to suggest songs and I'll see if I can fit them into one of my suggestions)

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Trading.<p>

I woke up to the smell of breakfast and smiled. _I hope dad_-reality came crashing down on me and I couldn't breathe. Someone had taken the air from my lungs, like I'd been punched in the gut. Yesterday came back to me like a blast of arctic water over my head. A tear trekked down my cheek as I tried to hold back my sorrow.

My hand came up to brush it away, but I needn't have. Another hand was there, wiping away my tears. I glanced up at Jacob, with his chubby little face, smiling sadly at me. For such a young child, he seemed to understand deeply.

Billy entered then, dressed in mourning clothes, new lines aging his face. He took in the two of us curled up on the bed and smiled weakly. Jake gave me a quick squeeze before leaping out of the bed and hugging his dad. I looked away, my heart aching. I would never hug my dad like that again. Swiping at the tears beginning to fall, I had to be stronger, they had lost a parent too, I turned back to Billy and Jacob.

"Hey son." Billy ruffled Jake's hair affectionate, "Why don't you get breakfast?"

"Sure, sure." Jake smiled and looked back at me. I motioned him on and he walked out with a wave. Billy clearly wanted to talk to me alone.

"How's it going Bella?" Billy sat on the bed and watched me carefully. Shrugging, I looked away, "Today Mark and Steve will want to know where you want to stay."

"I want to stay here." I replied adamantly.

"Okay. But we'll have to have you staying with Allison Uley. You remember her, don't you? And her son, Sam?" Vague memories of a dramatic woman and a very serious native boy surfaced. I'd seen them at the beach a couple of times, occasionally we'd speak but not often, "Lovely people, you remember?"

"Yeah." Nodding, he smiled back sadly. I understood. This house barely fit the Black family in it, never mind adding me to the pile. I'd still be close by, it wouldn't matter, and I could visit all the time.

"Alright, breakfast time." Billy stood and walked to the door. His limbs wobbled slightly, yesterday taking its toll on his already weak body.

I followed him out to find Rebecca and Rachel huddled at the dining table. In their grief, they'd closed ranks. They had their hands linked, drawing strength from each other, and my heart broke for them. Jake was trying to be his usual bubbly self but it was like watching a deflated balloon slowly falling down. Billy had set out some boiled eggs and toast, but hardly anything was getting touched. The atmosphere was suffocating; the tension stifling, as if everyone was on edge in case someone burst into tears. This was highly probable looking at their eyes.

After breakfast had gone stone cold and our butts had gone numb, someone knocked on the door. Only Billy glanced up as Rachel and Rebecca slipped away to their room, too distracted in his own thoughts to have noticed. Jake stood up to answer it but Billy shook his head and went to get it himself.

"Morning Billy." Harry Clearwater nodded as the front door creaked open under Billy's hand. With him were Sue, Old Quil, and Allison Uley, who stepped in from the typical Washington rain that darkened the sky above.

"Come in." Billy replied in greeting and moved to clear the dinner table, "Jacob, Bella, can you play in Jake's room please?" His request for privacy was quickly obeyed. When Jake shut the door behind us, I noticed all the adults watching me and I shivered.

"What do you want to play?" Jacob smiled at me and I spotted the quiver in his cheeks. Clearly keeping up the bravado was waning on him already.

"Are you okay Jacob?" I asked worriedly, my hand coming up to resting comfortingly on his shoulder. He sighed under my hand and tears temporarily swarmed his eyes before he rubbed them away. I could swear Jake was not younger than me sometimes. Patting my hand, he stepped away and crawled under the bed.

"How about we play…?" From the noises rustling Jacob was making I briefly wondered how many toys were stuffed under there as his version of 'tidying'. In Jake's tiny room, there wasn't many places to sit, so I found myself leaning against his door, ear pressed against it to eavesdrop on the living room. Muffled voices conversed and I strained to hear.

"…Allison, for Charlie." Billy's deep, rumbling voice droned through the wood and I pressed the shell of my ear harder against it.

"I barely have enough money for Sam and I, I can't raise another child." She argued and I bit my lip, a bad habit of mine. If Mrs Uley couldn't take me in, I didn't know what would happen. I'd be taken into care, away from my home. Tears blurred my vision at the prospect.

"You don't need to worry about any of that; the tribe takes care of its own. Bella is a good kid, you needn't concern yourself, and all you need to do is legally take guardianship, everything else we can sort ourselves." Crossing my fingers, I hoped she'd accept with all my heart.

"What about snakes and ladders?" Jake startled me. Pressing a hand to my raging heart, I smiled lopsidedly at him and nodded. His answering grin was weak as he pulled the game board from beneath the bed and set it between us.

Deciding that it was up to the adults to plan my future right now, I gave Jake my full attention. There was nothing I could do about the discussion in the living room but I could do something about the depressing mood building in this room. I reached across as Jake rolled a dice and took his hand, in reply he squeezed back and smiled, comforted by touch.


	7. Changing

**AN: **Thank you to Twin268 for your review, my updating is semi-regular-just when I have time-but I hope it's worth it.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: I'm a mess, Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Changing.<p>

It was raining again in Forks, Washington. That was no surprise. But it wasn't the rain that drizzled down my face. It was tears. A torrent of tears running down my face. And I wasn't the only one. Nearly everyone from Forks and La Push was stood out in the storm as dad's coffin was lowered into the ground. Billy had a comforting hand on my shoulder as I gripped Jacob's hand with my other hand.

Earlier in the week, Sarah's funeral had been held on the Reservation. It was a small and private ceremony. Only family and tribal members attended, as an extension of Black's family, I went too. Billy, as Chief, presided over it all, speaking in Quileute and lighting the pyre. We stood for a while, watching the smoking pyre down on First Beach, until Sue ushered us quietly away so Billy could be with his wife once more, alone.

There was a soft thud as the coffin landed into its resting place and a loud sob erupted from my chest. My knees crumpled beneath me, as I wept for the lost years my father and I should have had. My trousers squelched and my shoes squeaked when Jake sat beside me and pulled me into his arms.

The pitiful audience eventually drifted away. One by one, they shook hands with Billy and left. Soft words were exchanged, how lovely the service had been, how sorry they were for our loss, how the town had lost a gem…Murmurs meant to bring comfort to the listener but it only made me cry harder. We would all miss him so much. He shouldn't have died now, neither should have Sarah, it was far, far too soon.

"Bella." A feminine voice called beside me. Sniffling back my tears, I glanced up at the woman. Her appearance told me she was of Native American heritage, probably Quileute or from the neighbouring tribes. Black hair blew around her shoulders and her shirt suit was covered over by a black mac coat, "You remember me, don't you?" Realisation dawned on me and I blinked up at her, rain fell off her umbrella tips onto my face.

"Yes." I nodded, rubbing my hands over my drenched face, "You're Mrs Uley."

"Allison, dear, Allison." She corrected me with a small smile, "It's time to go."

"No…" I frowned and glanced at my dad's coffin.

"You're getting all wet, come on, time to get home and get warm." Her tanned hand wrapped around my wrist, long, black nails clicking together, "There we go." She hauled me to my feet gently and I stumbled slightly. Jake caught my elbow with a worried glance.

"I'm fine." I answered his unspoken question with a quivering lip. His hand came up to wipe a tear escaping my eye.

"Come on, home time." Allison Uley smiled at Billy, "I think it's a good idea if I get little Bella here home."

"Alright." Billy replied gruffly and looked at me sadly, "You take care of yourself and we'll come see you real soon."

"Thank you." I ran to give him a hug before doing the same to Jacob, "See you soon?"

"Yep." The 'p' popped on his lips cheekily and I wanted to giggle at the Jacob-ness of the expression. The rain never got my sunshine down long.

Waving at Rebecca and Rachel, I let Allison lead me away to a scruffy convertible. Why you would want one with our climate, I would never know, but she tapped the battered roof affectionate as we climbed in. Mrs Uley blabbered on and on about the future. My room is going to be lovely. Sam and I would be best friends in no time. I nodded along, not really processing her cheerful words. My heart was too heavy with grief to make pleasant small talk.

The Uley household was situated on the edge of the Reservation, as if they wanted to escape but were trapped. Paint was peeling off the wooden structure, the roof bowed, and porch collapsing. A solemn boy stood in the doorway, looking far too old for his years. Samuel Uley. He was only a year older than me but his expression and stance claimed he was many years aged. It made me wondered what made him that way.

"Head on in Bella, Sam's already unpacked for you." Allison waved me away as she dug around in her purse. Over the past few days, we'd been transferring my personal belongings from my home in Forks to here. Last trip, everything had been boxed up still, sitting around my tiny bedroom making it horribly cluttered.

"Hello." Sam smiled and motioned me in. I smiled weakly and stood awkwardly in the living room/kitchen area. He glanced back at the car and I noticed the smoke puffing out of the partially open window, "Come on."

Following Sam away from the door, we trudged up the stairs in companionable silence. Four doors stood cramped on the little landing and Sam pushed open one. My old quilt was folded on the bottom of the bed, my clothes peeking out the closet, and my books piled on the bedside table. It was like a familiar stranger. The contents recognisable but it looked too alien to be homely.

"Thank you." I murmured to Sam and nodded to my room, "You didn't have to."

"It's okay." He shrugged and the front door slammed shut. We listened to Allison's heels stamping around below us as she muttered to herself irritably. Sam sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. The telephone rang loudly but we ignored it as Mrs Uley clattered around, "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Yeah, me too." I sniffled and wiped at my tears as Allison's voice echoed up the stairs to us.

"Hey Riley…No, I'm not doing anything…okay, later." She giggled like a high school girl and Sam began counting under his breath. I frowned at his antics as Allison started bustling around again.

"I'm going out guys, I'll be back soon!" She called as the front door slammed and the car rumbled to life a minute later. Sam and I looked at each other sadly. And then there was just the two of us.


	8. Bump in the Night

**AN: **Thank you to write more soon, wolf born woman, guest, and teamjacob0729 for reviewing, you're all amazing readers! Teamjacob0729, I'm really sorry for being predictable but for this story I needed this to happen to develop the characters in a certain way, I hope it hasn't spoiled the story for you and you continue reading.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Airplanes, B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Bump in the Night.<p>

Mrs Uley didn't return until the early hours of the morning. She was stumbling loudly through the door, giggling, jarring me from my fitful sleep, dried tears on my cheeks. Wondering if Mrs Uley was alright, not being used to a guardian returning so late, I tiptoed to the door and cracked it open, letting in a thin bar of yellow light.

"Ssshhh…" Allison sniggered and I heard something topple on to the floor with a clumsy crash, "Oops."

"Easy babe." A deep voice chuckled and I frowned. _Who was here?_ Never had a guardian of mine gone out late and brought someone back.

"It's just the lamp." Deeply worried, I ran across the landing to Sam's room and knocked on, panicked.

Mrs Uley sounded in trouble and a strange man was with her, nervousness gnawed at my stomach as I glanced at the stairs. Their shadows marred the floor below and I noticed they stood abnormally close to be talking. Unease filled my gut.

It took three tries for Sam to finally answer. He yanked open his door irritably, looking rumpled and slightly dazed. His mouth was open, reminding me of a growling dog. But when he sighted me, stood anxiously in his doorway, his face dropped. Wiping sleep from his eyes, he looked at me in concern, sympathy briefly flickering in his eyes.

"Sam, I think your mom-" My hands twisted nervously in my pyjamas, unsure of his reaction. When he had answered, he appeared ready to yell at someone. I wondered if he had to deal with this on a regular basis, and shuddered at the uncomforting thought. His lifestyle would be mine too from now on.

"She's fine." He interrupted me with a glare directed downstairs, "Go back to sleep, it's alright."

"But-"

"Just to go to sleep, mom gets like this sometimes, nothing to worry about." When I didn't move he sighed, "Goodnight Bella."

Taking his pointedly look seriously, I hurried back to my room, unease making me queasy. It didn't sit right with me to leave Mrs Uley alone with the man, especially when she sounded strange. I recognised the signs of being drunk, dad had often ranted about drunken hooligans terrorising the streets, but I had never seen a drunken person before and it was frightening.

Diving under my quilt, I huddled into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to block out the noises downstairs. Laughter and slurred voices drifted up the stairs, along with faltering stomps accompanied by curses. I covered my head with my pillow and bit my lip hard.

"Ssshhh…" Allison hissed before breaking out in raucous laughter, "The kids are asleep; we've got to be good." But her tone sounded like a naughty school girl, unconcerned about the trouble she was causing.

"Kids?" A deep voice hummed and Mrs Uley gasped, murmuring quietly. It made no sense that his voice sounded smothered, "We wouldn't want to set a bad example now, would we? We must be good…or be punished." His words sent a chill into my bones. Sickness churned my stomach and I sniffled to myself.

Squeals from Allison in response were high pitched and pierced my quiet room. Her bedroom door was slammed shut too, muffling the two adults slightly but not enough to block it all out. Tears burned my eyes as I pressed my face into the mattress. I couldn't understand what was going on, scaring me as much as the bogeyman in my closet would as a child, an unknown, confusing situation that tormented me.

Loud moans seeped through the walls and crude curse words penetrate my covered ears, as sobs choked my chest. I couldn't comprehend what was happening in the adjoining room and I tried to scrub my eyes dry. Tears did not solve anything, something I had learned the very hard way in this past week.

My door was pushed open slowly and I shot up in bed, curious to see my visitor. I worried it was Mrs Uley, but her boisterous ramblings were still filtering in through the thin walls, along with her companion's. But Sam stood there, his black hair pointing in all directions and wincing at the mattress springs twanging next door. He looked at me sympathetically and motioned his head backwards.

"Come on." Was all he said, holding the door for me with a sigh. Sliding out of my bed, I quickly tiptoed to him and he smiled sadly, before leading me, quietly, into his room across the landing. His room was remarkably clean, nothing like I expected. I had pictured a room similar to Jacob's; an organised mess. But everything was at right angles and placed precisely. And luckily the bathroom between his room and the master bedroom shut off most of the confusing noise, to which I was grateful.

"Thank you." Sam closed the bedroom door behind us and the noise across the hall was barely noticeable. Only when a particularly loud shriek keened across the house, disturbing the relative silence of the night.

Ushering me into the bed, Sam climbed in after me and we curled up together. As my eyes watered, Sam hugged me to him, his broad build lending a consoling feel, like I was cuddled up to an adult. Like my dad, however impossible it would ever be. I had always longed for an older brother and Sam fit perfectly into his new role, as if he was made for it. His longer arms and warm body comforted me pleasantly.

But I couldn't help but think of a short frame and a more vocal voice. I missed Jake. He'd shared a bed with me for the past week and I missed him terribly. When I cried, he would murmur to me and stroke my hair, acting way too old for his years. Selflessly pushing his own needs, his own grief, aside to comfort me. It was wrong of me to accept his sacrifice but I couldn't help but be taken in by his sunny safe haven.


	9. School Run

**AN: **Big thanks to teamjacob0729, Wolf Born Woman, and write more soon for reviewing, I love your feedback! I know, I hate seeing them suffer too, but this is sadly their story…although there might be a happily ever after in the distant future, maybe.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Everything has changed, Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: School Run.<p>

The rising sun peeking through the gap in the curtains disturbed us. I wanted to turn back over and sleep but Sam got up and I reasoned I should too. Today was supposed to be my first day back at school since dad died, but Billy had said I could call him if I wasn't up to it. But my dad wouldn't want me crying all day, hopelessly. He would want me getting an education and being focused on the happier things in life.

With that in mind, I swiped away tears and padded to the bathroom. Sam followed to point out where everything was before disappearing back into his room to get dressed. Looking at myself in the mirror I could almost hear my dad' voice; 'you look like you've been rode hard and put up wet'. My eyes were red, my face blotchy, and my hair as if birds were nesting in it. Sighing, I reached for the facecloth first.

Once I had finished in the bathroom, Sam switched with me, and I went to get dressed in my room. All was silent in Mrs Uley's room barring the occasional snore or the creaking noise a mattress made when someone shifted. She was supposed to be driving me to school in Forks. Even though I now lived in La Push, my elementary education was still going to remain in Forks until the end of the year, Billy ruling too much upheaval would be too much right now for me. Next year I would join Sam at the small Middle School in La Push.

After I had pulled on jeans and a sweater, I wandered downstairs to find Sam sweeping up the remains of a lamp. Nothing about this seemed to appear strange for Sam and I wondered if his mom's activities last night were frequent. Taking the dustpan, I helped him clean up the mess quietly. I was surprised to find a man's jacket abandoned on the floor next to the door. When I held it up and looked at Sam questioningly, he looked away and gathered up the pair of high heels strewn across the floor.

"Shall I make breakfast?" I offered as I hung up the coat.

"I'll do it." Sam declined and began searching the cupboards. As I watched, I was surprised to find very little stocked on the shelves. At home we used to have food stuffed into every nock and cranny, even if dad wasn't a brilliant cook, "Toast?" Pulling a loaf from one cupboard, he checked the date and loaded up the toaster.

As the bread cooked, Sam filled two glasses with water and I stood at the island, still puzzling over the lack of food. When he put down my glass, I looked around the cupboards pointedly and raised a brow at him. He didn't response to my unspoken question other than to raid a jar with a couple of ten dollar bills stuck inside.

"Do you normally do the shopping?" Back home, dad and I did the food shopping together. I'd steer him away from the bacon and he'd keep me away from the baking ingredients aisle. For Sam to do it alone seemed strange to me.

"No." He quickly answered back and pulled the hot toast from the machine, "Mom picks things up from the store on her way home from work."

"Oh, where does she work?" I asked as he handed me a slice of dry toast on a plate. Deciding it was best not to ask for butter or jelly, I bit into it.

"In a bar in Port Angeles." Shrugging, he bit into his toast too and pulled a subtle face, "You go to school in Forks, right?"

"Yeah, until the end of summer." Sam nodded at this and wandered over to the fridge. Eyeing a flyer for bus times he suddenly ran upstairs. Frowning, I listened to him moving between our rooms before racing back down again, "What's wrong?" Our bags swung from his arms as he skidded to a stop beside me.

"Get your shoes on!" He shoved my bag at me and I quickly hitched it on my back, "Come on, we're going to be late for the bus!" His frantic energy panicked me into action, slamming my shoes on and grabbing my coat.

Taking my hand, he dragged me out of the house and up the drive as I stumbled behind. I wanted to tell him to stop or slow down but refrained from doing so as he hurried us down the thin road leading to the main street.

"Sam? What's wrong? Can't your mom drive us? Or Billy?" Having never ridden the bus anywhere before, the thought of catching it now was worrisome. But Sam didn't answer as we tore down the tree lined track.

I tripped several times, each of which Sam pulled me back up. He'd check for injuries before pushing us on again. Even in physical education they didn't make us run this much and I was soon struggling behind, his hand the only thing keeping me going. His anxious behaviour didn't make sense until we reached the main road of La Push, panting and leaning on our knees. The bus was just drawing up to the stop.

"Here." He handed me some of the grocery money.

"But this is for food." I protested and he shook his head agitatedly.

"It doesn't matter; you need money to get to school. Get the same bus back tonight and I'll meet you here." To his instructions I nodded quickly and hopped onto the rumbling bus, "Bye Bella." He called after me.

"Bye." I said over my shoulder before handing the bus driver the ten dollar bill. He raised a brow at me, "Forks Elementary School please." He nodded and handed me my ticket and change, "Thanks." Tucking them away in my bag, I took a seat and looked out of the window at Sam. He smiled once he could see I was seated and okay, and we waved to each other as the bus set off again.


	10. Warming

**AN: **Thank you to Wolf Born Woman, guest, teamjacob0729, anon, write more soon, and CaliNative76 for reviewing, I know it's been a while since I last updated so your reviews really keep me going.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Drunk, Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Warming.<p>

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as the bus rumbled down the road after school. Dealing with the teachers' continuously sympathetic gazes and my peers' curious looks had drained me. Some tactless classmates had asked me what had happened, as if they were that oblivious. Forks was a very small town, news travelled fast, surely they knew about the accident. Maybe they had and wanted a first-hand account to confirm it, or they really didn't know, either way I wanted to cry as my mind automatically revisited the past week.

As the bus drew up at the La Push stop, I piped a quiet 'thank you' and hopped off. Sam stood with a brown paper bag and a small smile. I looked in the grocery sack curiously as we began walking home. The usual staples; bread, milk, cereal, soup, butter, beans, and eggs. It looked like, while he was waiting, he'd bought the groceries.

"How was school?" He asked as we ambled along.

"Fine." I shrugged, "You?"

"It was good. Have you got homework?"

"Yeah, you?" Small talk was usually awkward and pointless but Sam seemed to be genuinely interested.

"A bit. While I make us some soup, you can do your homework then, yeah? And you can just ask if you need any help…were the kids okay with you today?" His sudden concern made me glanced up at him.

"They were…alright, I guess." Even before the accident, I hadn't many friends. My preferred company was that of a book. But now I was back, people were either too tactless or too hesitant for fear of upsetting me.

"If any of them bother you, tell me straight away." I smiled up at Sam. Whenever I was asked the typical single child question, whether I wanted siblings, I only wanted older siblings. Preferably a big brother and Sam seemed to fit the role perfectly.

"Sure, sure." Nodding none committedly, I was reminded of Jake. How he'd say the same to his dad to avoid an issue. I missed the Black family, their familiar presence, especially Jacob's sunshine personality. Hopefully I'd see them soon again.

"I mean it Bella, any trouble and you tell me." Sam warned as we reached the driveway. Keeping my gaze averted, I nodded hesitantly, "Good." He definitely took this protective big brother role seriously, "Jacob Black was asking after you today."

"Yeah?" I smiled. Apparently I had two protectors now concerned with my wellbeing.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Billy's taking him, Rebecca, and Rachel to the beach on Saturday and invited us."

"Really? Can we?" Looking up at him hopefully, I was ecstatic. This was the one thing I needed to cheer me up through the week.

"Sure." Grinning at me, we hopped onto the porch, spirits raised.

Just in time for a man to come hurrying out the door, running his hands through his rumbled hair. I recognised his jacket and boots from this morning and surmised it was Mrs Uley's guest from last night, the one that stayed in her room. Sam pushed me behind him and glared at the guy, disgust marring his previously happy expression. But the man barely noticed as he marched up the drive to the taxi that had just pulled up.

"Who was that?" I asked as Sam ushered me in and closed the door firmly behind us.

"No one." He brushed my question off, "You get on with your homework while I make the soup, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." Sitting on the stools around the kitchen island, I pulled out my books and pens, turning to the page with my worksheet pasted in. But I didn't start on the science worksheet, instead I watched Sam.

He worked agitatedly around the little kitchen, snatching a saucepan from the cupboard, twisting the can opener jerkily, dumping the soup in the pan with three, harsh flicks of his wrist. Evidently, coming face to face with the man had affected him negatively, despite my assumption that it was a regular occurrence. I wanted to say something, anything to make him feel better, but I didn't know what.

"How's the work going?" He asked stirring the soup slowly, and I blushed dark red guiltily. Even with his back turned to me, he knew I wasn't doing my homework, and that I was really spying on him making the food.

"Um…fine." I scrambled for a pen and scribbled the first answer. Sam seemed like the kind of person who didn't appreciate other's watching and prying, so I kept my head ducked and read the next question as he stirred.

"I'm going to see if mom's awake." He announced suddenly, setting down the wooden spoon, "Shout if the soup bubbles." With a glass of water and pills in hand, he jogged off upstairs, and I glanced over my shoulder at him. Listening to the muffled voices, "Mom, get up, you've got work…mom!"

"Right…" Mrs Uley groaned loudly.

Then the sound of the soup bubbling caught my attention, and I ran over to turn down the heat and stir the chicken and vegetables. Hunting up some bowls, I poured out three even servings, and chopped some bread into little pieces and put it in, bulking up the meagre dish. Sam came down then, sighing.

"Here." I smiled, placing the bowls on the island. Filling three glasses with tap water, I put them on too, as Sam found the spoons.

"Thanks." Sam nodded as we sat to eat. The silence was only broken by Mrs Uley's stumbling around upstairs and quiet cursing occasionally. I tried to ignore the disturbances while Sam scowled into his soup. His disapproval engraved in the harsh set of his jaw and narrowed eyes. It made me wondered how different our childhoods were from each other. I grew up in a house with my dad, who took care of me. While he seemed to take care of his mom, dealing with her late nights and mysterious visitors. Sympathy filled my gut at the thought of him having to go through that.


	11. Deaf Ears

**AN: **Thanks again to my loyal reviews; guest, CaliNative76, teamjacob0729, and write more soon, you guys know I adore reviews so thank you very much for your feedback.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Can't rely on you, Paloma Faith.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Deaf Ears.<p>

After dinner, I helped Sam wash and dry the pan, bowls and cutlery before Mrs Uley came down the stairs, having let her helping go cold. Sam rolled his eyes at her antics as she stumbled down the stairs, trying to put a pair of very high heels on, while I frowned in confusion. Surely she couldn't work in such high heels? When she finally stomped onto the last step, she looked up and smiled at us.

I noted the dark circles barely covered in makeup and her hair looked hardly brushed through. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was sick but Sam would have said if she was. Guessing she had one too many beers last night with her guest, I watched her straighten a short, black skirt while fiddling inside her large handbag.

"Hey kids." Her overly cheerful voice made Sam grind his teeth together, "How about I make you some-"

"We already ate." Sam interrupted sharply and Mrs Uley's facial expression froze.

"Okay…did you have dessert?"

"No, we haven't got anything in the cupboards for dessert."

"Of course we have." She laughed and Sam scowled as she began searching through the cupboards, "I only went shopping-"

"Two weeks ago." Sam snapped, "Mom-" Then his eyes cut to me and he took a deep breath. Clearly, he didn't want me to see them arguing, "Why don't you do your homework in your room Bella? I'll come up and help you in a minute."

"Sure." I quickly gathered my things and hurried upstairs. But I didn't go into my room. I crouched at the top of the stairs and listened in. It was wrong to eavesdrop, I knew it was, but I overrode my morality with curiosity.

"Mom-"

"Don't start Sam, I haven't got time." Mrs Uley slammed a cupboard door shut and I flinched.

"That's your problem; you don't make time for anything." Sam replied with quiet anger, "Bella lost her father a week ago and needs a parent in her life. But all you're interested in doing is working and bringing home men."

"Don't you dare-"

"She needs a mom right now, some stability. You nearly traumatised her last night, I doubt Mr Swan brought home strange women in the night."

"Sam-"

"You didn't even go shopping and you promised you would before Bella got here. I had to go to Mrs Call's store today."

"I'm s-"

"No, you're not. You're too interested in your own life to care about anything else. Bella had to get the bus, on her own, today because you couldn't manage to get up this morning. She's barely ten and she's getting the bus on her own. Mom, you can't do that. You told Mr Black you could take care of her."

"I can-"

"Really? Because it doesn't look like it!" Sam's sneer shocked me; I had never heard him so unpleasant to someone.

"Now listen here Samuel Uley, don't you dare talk to your mother like that. I am working hard to make money so I can pay for us all! So what if I forgot something, once, it won't happen again. Every parent forgets now and then."

"But it's irresponsible. Some parents forget to pack yoghurt or a carton of juice, not to take their kid to school at all because they were drunk! If you don't take care of Bella, she'll be taken into care."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sam's mom's tone of voice suggested that she was at the end of her temper and I worried for Sam handling her. I used to overhear dad speaking to Billy and Harry about parents hurting their children and I hoped Mrs Uley wouldn't hurt Sam. They were arguing over me, I was the one causing trouble, not him.

"That's what's going to happen mom! Unless you do something now. That means buying groceries, taking Bella to school, actually being up and here when we need you. Do you think you can do that mom?"

There were several beats of silence and I wondered what was going on downstairs. But before I could move to see, I heard the sound of the front door slamming, vibrating through the wooden house. Mrs Uley had left without a word. Without thinking, I ran back down the stairs to Sam, who stood with his hands buried in his short, dark hair. I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged his tightly.

It was my entire fault. If I hadn't moved into the Uley household, they would never have had that argument. I was ruining their relationship. Or, it felt like it; because I knew they weren't close to begin with. When I had seen them around the Reservation on a rare occasion, they were distant to each other. Mrs Uley was usually busy talking to someone or on the phone while Sam did his own thing. But it still hurt to think I was making it much worse than it was already in their fragile mother-son relationship.

"I'm sorry Sam." I whispered into his broad shoulder and his hands came down to wrap around me too. For a moment we stood silently before Sam drew away. Wiping a tear from my cheek, he sighed.

"Have you finished your homework yet?" He asked quietly. Shaking my head at him, he ruffled my hair and offered to help me with a grin. Then, as I mirrored his smile, we went to fetch my homework and his, and spent the rest of the evening working together on the living room floor surrounded by workbooks.

If anyone looked in on us, they'd see two kids laughing and talking over numbers, not realising the drama that had engulfed us after dinner. But that was how Sam and I handled it, together, comforting each other and forgetting everything else. Keeping the outside world oblivious to our dirty laundry. It was as if Mrs Uley and her visitors were a separate universe when we were alone and happy. Just as a family should be.


	12. Cuts and Bruises

**AN: **Thank you to Wolf Born Woman, Guest, Guest (because I'm presuming each Guest is a different person), CaliNative76, Guest, and write more soon for your reviews. Okay, so to answer a couple of things that have come up in some of your reviews:

1. My chapters are typically one thousand words, I find it easier to right to that length because I find it's just right for my style of writing so it includes enough detail, not too much waffle, and includes what each chapter is planned to cover. So, I'm sorry, but the chapters will probably stay the same length, but if you want to read in bigger chunks, try saving up several chapters then have a big read up at once.

2. I know it's irritating that they are quite a bit younger than the original characters are, believe me when I say it frustrates me too that I can't just leap into the main story, but it's really important some of the back story is explained so the later story makes sense. On the upside, they're older in this chapter, but not fully grown yet, sorry.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: I need a doctor, Dr. Dre ft. Eminem and Skylar Grey.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Cuts and Bruises.<p>

In the past four years, Sam and I grew close. Together, we ran the house. I'd clean while he dealt with the D.I.Y and bills, taking on a part time job. While this caused us to become distant to the outside world, none of the Tribal Elders had a clue. We made sure of that. Mrs Uley didn't seem to notice anything either. She'd work in Port Angeles or be out with friends, occasionally bringing a man back to the house. After months of late night visitors, I was all but numb to the noises now.

But in the past six months, she'd kept one man, Riley. Sam didn't like him and he didn't like either of us. Riley would be at the house most days, eating his way through our food supplies and watching cable. I'd learned to stay out of his way, especially when he'd downed several beers. But I wasn't always so lucky.

Whenever I got home from the Reservation's middle school, I'd find the coffee table strewn with empty beer cans and packets of chips. Riley lounging on the only couch, watching sports. Tiptoeing around him, I gathered up the finished cans first.

"I'm not finished with that." Riley slurred one day when I picked up one. Shaking it, nothing splashed inside. So ignoring him, I took it to the waste bin, "I said I'm not finished with that!" He roared suddenly.

"There was nothing in it." I quietly pointed out. But he was up, out of his seat, and lumbering towards me.

"I wasn't finished with it." He snarled and I backed into a corner.

"Leave her alone!" Sam yelled, appearing in the front doorway. He was supposed to be doing a job for the lady down the road, a broken shelf needing to be fixed.

"I didn't ask you!" Spinning drunkenly to face Sam, I watched Sam stand tall. Whenever Riley got violent, Sam had a tendency to lock horns with him. Both were known to be sporting bruises after a spat.

"Sam, leave it." I begged, "Come on, I need help with my homework." Dodging around Riley's wavering figure, I put myself between them, "Sam, please."

"Okay." He finally sighed and I smiled, relieved to be spared another brawl.

"Just run away, Sam, hide behind the brat!" Tugging on Sam's arm, I pulled him away before he could snap back.

"He'd not worth it Sam, don't give him the satisfaction of replying." I whispered desperately.

But I needn't pull him away. Riley stormed up to us and swung Sam around, punching him sloppily across his jaw. Sam stumbled back a step before bringing his foot up and kicking Riley back.

"I said, leave us alone!" When he stumbled to the floor, Sam flew at him, throwing punches and gripping Riley shirt. In his inebriated state, Riley couldn't fight back strongly enough and Sam beat him down every attempt he made at hitting back.

"Sam!" I screamed and tried to pull the two men apart, "Sam, stop, please! He's not worth this! Sam!" So forced on pulling Sam out of danger, I didn't see Riley's fist until I connected with my nose. My head knocked back and I tripped onto the floor.

"Bella!" Sam jumped off Riley with a last well placed kick. Riley groaned and curled in on himself. Blood seeped from my nose and I closed my eyes against the woozy scent, "Bella, damn, Bella." Sam heaved me onto my feet and led me to the bathroom, cursing under his breath.

"Sam, it's okay." I tried to assure him but I wanted to throw up at the sight of the blood dripping onto my shirt.

"What've I said about getting involved?" Sam scolded me quietly, pressing a wad of tissue to my nose, "I can handle Riley myself."

"I know." I muttered, "I just hate seeing you hurt."

"You're one to talk." Sam scoffed and pulled the first aid kit from under the sink. As he rummaged through it, I tried not to pass out. I'd never done well with blood, my own or anyone else's, "You're lucky it's not broken. It looks like a blood vessel just split."

"Good, no hospital." Nodding, I looked over at Sam. He had a busted lip and a dark bruise was forming on his jaw, "How're you holding up?"

"Fine." Taking away the tissue, he twisted my head this way and that, "I think it's stopped. Small blood vessel then."

"You'd be a good doctor."

"Ha, I could be if I didn't have to deal with assholes like him. I prefer fixing building, they don't talk back." Chuckled, he handed me a glass of water and a pill, "Knock it back, the pain's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Thanks." I frowned but took the medication. He hated me in pain, whenever he suspected it; he'd shoved painkillers my way. But he'd always refuse them himself. Watching him clean up his face next, I sighed sadly. If only I'd listened to Sam, he always told me to stay in my room until he got back. This brought me back to why he was home so soon, "What about that shelf you were supposed to be fixing?"

"Shelf?" He furrowed his brows before nodding in understanding, "Oh, yeah, she wasn't in so I came home."

"Oh." Nodding back, I ran my hands through my hair and looked in the bathroom mirror. My nose was swollen but nothing too nasty or obvious, unlike Sam who'd be sporting his injuries for another week or so.

Downstairs, I could hear Riley stomping around, cursing to himself. Mrs Uley would be home soon, and then he'd complain to her for an hour before she'd take him out for a drink or they'd head to her room. She'd calm him down while we stuck to our rooms, waiting for the latest fight to blow over again. Then it would happen all over again in a few days. I sighed and Sam looked over at me with a sad smile.


	13. Breaking Blood

**AN: **Big thanks to Guest, CaliNative76, and Ravenclaw's Shadowriter for reviewing!

I know Jacob's been absent in the past few chapters, I hate it too, but with Sam and Bella's household responsibilities their friendship has distanced. But do not fear, later in the story they will come back together, I promise!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Happy little pill, Troye Sivan.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Breaking Blood.<p>

"Riley?" Mrs Uley called. Sam and I looked at each other briefly, before returning to our homework. After we'd cleaned ourselves up, we had stayed in Sam's room studying, while Riley groused downstairs.

"Hey." We heard him slur.

"What happened to you?" She shrieked and her heels clicked across the floor hurriedly.

"Damn kids." Riley yelled back, "I'm sick of it Allison. Those damn kids cause trouble and you do nothing to discipline them. Why do you even keep them? Kids should be raised by the state, they cost enough! That bloody Bella brat tried throwing away perfectly good booze before, the cheek of her! Well, I'm sick to the back teeth of it Allison, what're you going to do about them?"

"Sam! Bella!" Allison called up to us, "Get down here!"

"Great." Sam muttered sarcastically but hurried on before me.

Sighing, I followed reluctantly. Mrs Uley didn't really punish us. She never hit us or grounded us. Rarely would she shout at us for anything. Her view was to leave us to it. We kept her house in order, what could she do? Throw us out? No way would she risk that, the Tribal Elders paid her quite well for taking me in. Once a month, Billy would come by with an envelope of cash for Mrs Uley and to check on how I was doing. She wasn't going to risk losing that, it was the money she used to go out with. By the time I reached the stairs, Mrs Uley was ranting.

"-Hitting Riley? How dare you? He's been nothing but good to us! When I have to work, he stays here to watch you both! He doesn't have to be so kind-"

"Kind?" Sam scoffed, finally losing his temper, "Riley drinks us out of house and home! We barely have enough food to feed the three of us, never mind his big mouth! He doesn't do anything! To hell with watching us, he attacked Bella! How's that kind?"

"He didn't attack Bella!" Mrs Uley snapped.

"Really? Where did she get a busted nose from then?"

"She walked into the door! You know how clumsy she can be!" Looking away, I saw Riley scowling on the couch, watching the mother and son argue for him, like the coward he is.

"Bollocks! Riley punched her!" Ever since Riley had practically moved in, Sam's language had gotten worse. A teacher of mine once reasoned that swearing was an outlet of anger, she was apparently right, "You're so goddamn blind mom!"

"Samuel Uley, don't you dare-"

"Speak to you like that?" He interrupted her quickly, "I will! Until you listen, I will! Why are you even defending him? He attacks your kids? How on God's earth do you stand him? Or are you so uncaring, that you don't give a damn about us?"

Allison smacked Sam across the face with a resounding crack. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riley smirk. For a moment, silence echoed in the small house, before Sam finally spoke.

"I want him out." He said with quiet anger. Glaring at his mom, he didn't cup his reddening cheek or show any other reaction. Sam's power was in his words.

"The hell I'm leaving!" Riley butted in, storming up from the couch unsteadily.

"I want him out." Sam repeated simply, "He doesn't pay anything towards housekeeping, despite constantly being here. He attacks our family. He is poison and I want him out."

"Sam-" Mrs Uley's lip quivered. The evidence, she had finally noticed, was damning. Lord only knew what would happen next if Riley didn't leave.

"It's him or us mom." His ultimatum hung in the air, tense and full of potential. Tears gathered in Mrs Uley's eyes as Riley stared at her hesitation and we gazed at her inquiringly. It was up to her to make her decision now.

"Fine." Riley spat into the long silence, "Stupid bitch." Snatching his coat off the rack, he opened the door, "Last chance Allison…"

"Wait." She coughed. Her expression was desperate, pleading for Sam to take his demand back. But Sam was unrelenting and I couldn't do anything but stand and watch, shocked into stillness. Indecision shone in her glossy, dark eyes.

"You heard him, pick, it's them or me…Decide."

Mrs Uley's mouth worked wordlessly, twitching with sorrow. I wondered if I would lose another irresponsible mother, if she really would leave her only child and ward. Would she be so cold and desperate to find a lover? Riley was her longest boyfriend, would she not want to lose him in fear of returning to the lonely, promiscuous woman I first knew?

"Sam…" She finally whispered, shaking her head, tears leaking down her painted cheeks. Dark mascara drawing patterns on bronze skin. Riley stormed out, outraged, slamming the door behind himself. We could hear his loud curses outside as he stomped off the porch and across the gravel. As I breathed a sigh of relief, Sam didn't. He continued to look at his mom, staring at her regretful face looking right back, "I love you." She breathed before turning away.

My lungs emptied of air as Mrs Uley hurried to the door, barely sparing time to grab her jacket, before leaving. She cried out to Riley as she ran away. Running from her responsibilities. Running from her life. Running from us. Sam took a small step forward before screwing his fists up and turning to me.

"Bella." He gulped. Without thinking, I lunged into his arms, and I felt his chest shudder with withheld sobs. She may have been useless but she was still his mother, how had just left him for a man she barely knew in comparison?

"Ssshhh…" I murmured, "It'll be okay, she'll come back, she has to. Your mom wouldn't leave you, she couldn't, she's your mom. Ssshhh…don't cry, she'll be back soon enough. I better she'll be back, she's not gone. Ssshhh…" I comforted him as Mrs Uley's voice drifted away, into the night.


	14. Stay

**AN: **Thank you, thank you, thank you to guest, plainjanedee, wolf born woman, write more soon, calinative76, and katielove82 for reviewing, I adore each and every one of your reviews!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: You need me, I don't need you, Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Stay.<p>

But she never returned. Allison Uley disappeared that night after Riley. We never heard from her again. But it wasn't a great loss. After one night of smothered sobs, Sam never mentioned her again. It was as if she never existed. We continued with our lives. During the day we'd go to school, and when we returned home, we'd take care of the house. I cooked and cleaned while Sam worked and kept the roof over our head.

It took the Tribal Elders a while to find out Mrs Uley was gone. We'd done a good job of hiding the fact she'd left. Making excuses of extra work hours or errands to run. It was Mrs Clearwater who finally realised. I'd been alone at home when Sue came knocking.

"Mrs Clearwater." I greeted her at the door, all too aware I shouldn't be alone and she'd be expecting Sam or Mrs Uley around, "What can I help you with?"

"I came to see Allison, Elders' business." She winked. It was code for monthly pay check.

"I can give it to her, if you would like?" I offered, my warming face alerting her of my lie. Dad used to say I couldn't lie for toffee.

"It's alright; I wanted to speak to her anyway about the school fair."

"Oh…I'm afraid Mrs Uley has just gone to work."

"You're home alone?" Her eyebrows rose.

"Sam's around."

"I just saw him at Miss Jackson's." As she defeated my lie, she stepped into the house, looking around suspiciously, "Why are you home alone?"

"I was just doing some homework." I fidgeted nervously, highly aware of the bills I'd been working on that were left on the countertop, "I'm thirteen, I'm safe. Sam won't be long."

"Bella, you're not being honest with me." Sue said with the practiced skill of a mother, "Why are these bills out?"

"Mrs Uley must have left them out." I replied but she turned to me, picking up my lie easily.

"What's going on, Bella?" Biting my lip, I looked away from her gaze. I couldn't tell her, Sam and I promised each other we wouldn't. But we couldn't keep it a secret either. We knew the Elders would find out eventually, we just thought we'd manage longer than this.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Tears gathered in my eyes, "We didn't know what else to do, we're so sorry."

"What's wrong, Bella?" Sue pulled me into her arms and stroked my hair down, "Where's Allison?"

"Gone." I cried, "She left weeks ago."

"Weeks!" She pulled back and gaped at me, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't want to be split up and put in care…we're fine on our own." I reasoned desperately, "Sam and I have been taking care of each other, please don't split us up."

After dad died, Sam became my rock. And I became his. We took care of one another, holding the household together. If they split us up, I don't know what I would do without him. We'd become so cut off from the rest of the tribe that we were lost without each other. But what else could they do but split us up? No one had the room to take one of us, never mind two; we'd be taken by the social services. Heavy sobs wrecked my chest.

"Ssshhh…" Mrs Clearwater soothed me, "Sweetheart, it's going to be fine, I'll speak with the others, it is going to be fine. Okay?"

"Okay." Wiping my tears, I nodded sadly. After the fuss Billy made to keep me four years ago, I hoped he'd do the same. Despite the years distancing our two families, they were still the closest thing to extended family Sam and I had. But I couldn't see how he would keep us here, but he would, I prayed he would make the arrangements to keep us both, together, here.

"Good. Now don't you worry about anything, let the Elders take care of the arrangements." She smiled and pressed a warm hand to my cheek, "Come on, you and Sam are coming to dinner at mine."

"Really?" I smiled, it had been so long since we'd eaten something other than cans and packet food, and Sue was the best cook on the Reservation.

"Yes." She nodded, "Have you any homework? Or books you want to bring?"

"Romeo and Juliet." I nodded back and ran off to get it.

When I came back downstairs, Mrs Clearwater had gathered the bills into a pile and was searching the kitchen cupboards for their meagre supplies. Evidently she wasn't happy with our way of life, but I hoped she'd still help keep Sam and me together. Coughing my presence, she turned to smile at me, but I saw the sympathy in her brown eyes. She pitied the life we had made; despite the fact we were content with it. Yes, we could be better off, but it was the best we could do and we were happy, for now.

"Ready?" Sweeping the bills into her handbag, she held out her hand. At thirteen, I was a little old for holding an adult's hand, but I took it anyway. It felt warm and reassuring, like I remember my dad's doing.

"Yes." With that, we left the house.

Sue phoned Miss Jackson's to tell Sam to go straight to her house after he was done gardening. Before going to the Clearwater residence, we stopped by the store to pick up extra food and soda for dinner, so when we got back Sam was already waiting. Despite his dirty state, I ran to hug him, and he clung to me too.

I knew what was going through his head. He wondered whether we'd get to return to our old house and continue the lives we'd carved out for ourselves. Or would we be taken away from here, far away, stolen from one another. We didn't know what was going to happen next, but we knew, no matter what, we wanted to go through it together.


	15. Child's Play

**AN:** Oh my gosh! So many reviews, thank you all so much! Wolf Born Woman, plainjanedee, guest, astilbe, CaliNative76, teamjacob0729, write more soon, megan39 (Billy and Jacob), katielove82, anony, ravenclaw's shadowriter, all of you are amazing!

To Megan39; I miss Jacob and Billy too! Billy does check in on Bella when he delivers Mrs Uley's monthly allowance. But as Sam and Bella distance themselves from the 'outside' due to their circumstances, her relationship with Jacob and Billy has strayed slightly. Though you don't need to worry, everything will be resolved!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Never grow up, Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Child's Play.<p>

"Bella, can you help Leah with the dishes please?" Sue smiled as we finished dessert. I glanced to Sam, who looked suspicious too, "Don't worry, Seth's going to show Sam his power rangers collection, aren't you Seth?"

"Yeah." He grinned. Seth Clearwater had an amazing ability to constantly smile and be happy, it was like having a playful puppy around. The way he looked at Sam, he clearly admired my brother. I hoped Seth would help get rid of the perpetual frown that had been tugging on Sam's lips all night, despite his efforts to appear pleasant.

"Off you go then." Waving us away, Sue tapped Harry's arm and they moved into the living room, which was partially partitioned.

"Come on Sam, I got a new power ranger the other day, it's…" Seth's ever cheerful voice drifted off as the boys disappeared upstairs. As I gathered the empty glasses, I noticed Leah's quick glance at Sam before she blushed prettily.

Leah wandered over to the sink and began running the water, oblivious to my inquiring gaze. Clearly, the girl was crushing on Sam, which I thought was sweet. Sam was too old for his years, meaning he often overlooked teenage things like partying and dating. It was a pity, but I could fix that for him. Leah seemed like a lovely girl, so calm and sweet hearted, she'd even out Sam perfectly, with his cold nature. Smiling to myself, I handed her the glasses and grabbed the dishtowel.

"So…" I froze, I had no idea how to prompt her into talking about Sam, "How's school?"

"Fine." She giggled and looked at me with amused eyes. Sam had the same look when he knew I was trying to pry too obviously.

"Any…cute boys?" Blowing a bubble off a plate, I wiped it vigorously, ignoring Leah's laughter.

"Bella, you're not very subtle." Admiring a clean knife and fork, she sent me a sideways smile, "Is this about Sam, per chance?"

"Um…maybe." I hedged, blushing guiltily, "Do you…like him?" If Sam was going to be oblivious to girls, I was going to help him be young again.

"Maybe." Leah rolled her pretty, brown eyes, "But don't you think it's up to us to talk about it?"

"Sam…he can be a little stupid, when it comes to girls." I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, "He needs help…maybe a girl, like you?"

We giggled and she handed me a glass. I guessed she wanted to end the discussion there, and I respected her privacy. I'd sown the seeds, but they would have to grow together now. The dishes didn't take too long, and Leah suggested going up to Seth's room to see how the boys were doing. As we wandered up the stairs, I spotted Harry on the telephone and Sue on her cell phone, and I wagered it was to call a council meeting about Sam and I.

Seth's room was on the left next to his parents'. It was small, or perhaps it looked that way because it was cluttered with toys. Shelves upon shelves of power rangers, toy cars, and miniature soldiers. As it was, a train set was currently whirling around the floor as Seth and Sam sat awkwardly in the track loops, but looking cheerful none the less.

"I thought you were showing Sam your power rangers' collection?" Leah laughed and hopped carefully onto Seth's bed, where the train was currently struggling to chug over.

"Sam saw the train set and said it was cool, so we decided to play with it." Seth announced happily. Sam looked up at me with a smile, and I returned the gesture sadly. I could see it in his eyes; this was the toy he wished he'd had as a child. Going to sit in a spare patch of floor behind him, I whispered in his ear as I passed.

"Leah likes you." Sam furrowed his brows at me before looking down at the passing train. But I swore I saw a pink tinge to his russet cheeks. Resisting the urge to giggle at the pair of them, I sat down and let a train run under my crouched legs.

For a while, we sat watching the train, Seth chattering away merrily and we'd smile and reply happily. His joyous aura was infectious. It felt good to laugh and talk, just like kids. After I moved in to the Uley household, childish behaviour seemed few and far between. Sam and I occasionally reached this immature level, but never for long with Mrs Uley lurking around. It felt amazing.

But as Seth took a breath, I heard a noise out front. Tyres rolled onto the gravel front yard and car doors shut loudly. A couple of voices spoke in deep, grave tones before the front door opened. Sue's clear voice greeted them and invited them in quickly.

Fear gnawed at my stomach and I touched Sam's back briefly when everyone's attention was diverted to the train. Within that touch, we shared fear, anticipation, and shared love. We were going to stay together, no matter what. That was something we assured ourselves of. No one would break us apart now.

Deciding we would not be oblivious to our future, I stood and Sam looked up at me worriedly. Smiling weakly, I ruffled his hair.

"Behave yourself while I'm gone." Flickering my eyes to Leah, I watched the two of them look away sheepishly. Seth didn't seem to notice their reactions as he smiled back at me, "Where's your bathroom, please?"

"The door across, to the right." Leah nodded oblivious to everything Sam and I were going through.

Smiling at everyone as I tripped around train track pieces, I opened the door and slipped out. As the door closed behind me, I tiptoed over to the stairs and eased my foot onto the first step, determined to remain quiet. If this was to work, I had to be silent and unnoticed. Reaching the bottom, I pressed myself against the wall and listened in.


	16. Council Meeting Crasher

**AN:** Thank you to Guest, teamjacob0729, Wolf Lover, megan39, Anony, CaliNative76, write more soon, plainjanedee, and Wolf Born Woman for reviewing. I know my updating isn't always great but reviewers like you keep me going!

As for plainjanedee's question about Bella's schooling, I thought I'd clear this up. Bella used to go to Fork's school when she lived with her dad, but has since moved to the Reservation's school.

Read and Review Please!

Song suggestion: Stuttering, Fefe Dobson.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: Council Meeting Crasher.<p>

A heavy silence pressed the air as the adults sat in the living room. I wondered briefly if they knew I was listening and were purposely remaining quiet. But then I heard Billy clear his throat and his chair squeaked as he must have shifted.

"What's going on, Harry?" He asked quietly. Worry laced his deep tone and I could imagine his concerned expression. Greying eyebrows furrowed, frown lines marring his russet skin, and his usually smiling lips tilting down. Unplanned Council meetings were hardly ever called unless it was highly important.

"Allison Uley's gone." Harry announced gravely, "Apparently for weeks now."

"That can't be possible." Billy said disbelievingly, "Sam and Bella have been in school."

"Sam and Bella have still been living at the house." Sue explained, "But Bella says Allison has been gone for weeks."

"Weeks." Mr. Ateara sighed sadly, "How could we not have noticed?"

"The kids seem to have been running the house by themselves. It makes me wonder how long they have been running the household, themselves? When Allison was there, maybe?"

"That's not possible." Billy objected, "They're kids!"

"Exactly." Harry agreed.

"Bella was calculating the bills today." Sue pointed out, "And Sam's been applying for more hours of work for the past month."

"I saw Allison only the other week." Mr. Ateara tried to continue to deny the evidence in front of him. I couldn't blame him though. In his generation, such situations either didn't happen or were hushed up. None of these adults had ever heard of such a situation. Tribal life was 'perfect', nothing untoward ever happened. Until now, "She expressed no plans for leaving."

"She just abandoned the kids. How could she do such a thing?" The faint noise of a tissue being pulled from its box made me want to emerge. I wanted to comfort Sue and explain everything. But I knew I shouldn't, I had to remain an eavesdropper.

"We don't know." Harry sighed, "Did Bella not say anything? Or Sam?"

"No. Bella barely said anything, and Sam refuses to speak to any of us about this. It worries me that they're holding something back. What aren't they telling us?"

Upstairs, Seth's door opened, leaking out their laughter. I smiled; it was as if we were normal. Completely and utterly normal. But that was impossible. Thanks to Mrs Uley, Sam and I were not normal. Thanks to her, we grew up too quickly. And now, thanks to her irresponsibility, Sam and I were going to be split up.

Footsteps padded across to one of the other doors, and a moment later a door closed with a quiet click. I wondered briefly if they'd noticed my absence, before shaking it off. It didn't matter, now it was only what the adults were saying that did.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is that we resolve this, today." Billy said sternly. As Tribal leader, it was his job to see to it that we were all cared for and comfortable in our lives. They were like an extended family, with Billy at the head of the table. His forward pointing thinking meant solutions were quick and ideal. However, I knew the only adequate solution he would draw a conclusion to would not be what Sam and I thought was best for us.

"What can we do, Billy?" Harry replied, "We had this problem four years ago with Bella, and now we have Sam too."

"I won't let those kids go into social care. We owe them a good life." He answered gruffly.

"But what can we do?" Sue reasoned, "No one can take them in, we all are already living to the brink. Sam and Bella deserve better than sleeping on a floor for the rest of their lives. We owe it to them to allow them to have a decent life. What other choice do we have?"

"I promised Charlie would keep Bella close, and I'll be damned if I let Sam go either."

They argued back and forth. No one able to come up with a viable solution, other than to give us away to the social services, where we'd most likely be separated. A lump in my throat swelled as I thought of that. I couldn't leave Sam or the Reservation. They'd been there all my life, how could I leave? But they had a point, who could take us in now?

Tears dampened my eyes as I continued to listen. I'd already lost both of my biological parents and the woman who was supposed to replace them, how could I live with another abandonment? Sam had been my rock through my grief for my father, the hopelessness of Mrs Uley, the abuse of Riley, and then we clung to one another when we were left alone. For the social services to snatch him away from me was breaking both of our hearts.

My thoughts were disturbed by a step creaking, and my head snapped up. Sam stood at the top, looking down at me in concern. Of course he'd know I would be listening in. It's exactly what he'd want to do too. We shared sympathetic looks, and I brushed away a tear threatening to slip down my cheek. I refused to be taken away from my home and him. I absolutely refused with all of my heart.

"Arguing is getting us nowhere." Mr. Ateara suddenly spoke up, "We need to decide."

I knew the Council was gazing at each other, just as Sam and I were doing. Wondering what could possibly be done? How could we possibly resolve this to benefit everyone? What was the best conclusion to draw? Looking at Sam, I knew what my decision was, and he could see that in my eyes. Reaching a hand, as if to stop me, he raised a brow as if to question whether it was worth it. Was my idea going to work? I didn't know, but I was going to give it a try.


End file.
